


I’ve been losing sleep and I’ve been counting

by Cirkne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: Alexander takes a nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts).



Alexander’s tired. His hands are cold, his eyes hurt from the lights in their apartment. He needs to get switches that let you mess with the brightness, but he’s too busy to do it now. Everything’s been happening too much. Too often. His coffee has gotten gross and lukewarm but he’s already had three cups and he’ll get too restless to work if he has any more.

He’s tired in his spine, in the skin around it. He should sleep. He should really, really sleep, but his room is cluttered and it makes him even more restless. Burrs room is probably not cluttered. He’s a good roommate. Clean. Doesn’t really leave his room. Can sow. Alexander lucked out with him, he thinks. Thinks. Thinks. Thinks. His head is heavy. 

His legs are heavy. His arms. He stands up and thinks about falling back into his bed. Forces himself to walk to Burr’s room. He’s not home right now. Goes out of town some weekends. Packs way too many clothes every time. His bed is probably off limits- they’re not that close- but his closet is spacious. Alexander could easily fit himself in the bottom of it. He’s sure Burr won’t mind. Pushes the door open. There are clothes on the bottom. A big white coat. Alexander curls up on it, breathes out. Buries his fingers in the fur, He’s sleeping on a _cloud_. 

Alexander wakes up disoriented. Doesn’t know where he is for a moment. Lifts his head to see Burr’s bed and then flops down onto the coat. It’s the softest thing he’s ever slept on. He blinks at it, eyes unfocused. Hits something plastic when he rubs his cheek against it. Furrows his brow. Pulls away to look at what it is. Finds it staring back at him. Blinks. It’s- They’re eyes. The coat has eyes. The coat has- eyes and hands and legs. A nose. _Ears_.

Alexander stands up. Closes the closet door, walks out of the bedroom. Shakes his head. He slept on Burr’s fursuit. Burr is a furry. A _burry_.

**Author's Note:**

> title from counting sheep by airhead


End file.
